Shorted Circuits
by Givethemtriumphnow
Summary: That night shouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary. They were on their way to Galdin Quay, to take a boat to Altissia, so his buddy Noctis could get married to THE Lady Lunafreya. None of them knew it would be the night that everything changed. (Oneshot, New game plus, MT!Prompto, FNC)


Prompto was having a really weird dream.

Or rather, a really weird nightmare.

It was one he had had since he could remember, and though he wasn't particularly emotional during or after the fact, nevertheless the physical effects were always apparent in his racing heart and occasionally tear-stained pillow, though he himself did not feel any despair or terror. It was like his body and mind were disconnected from each other.

In the dream he was just… Lying in the dark, and it was _cold_. He was alone; he would cry for attention, but no one ever responded. The dream always felt like it lasted a long time, during which his little dream-self would slowly go from hysterical screaming to harsh sobbing to hopeless sniffling and then a dark silence. Then he would wake up, heart pounding in distress.

And so that was the familiar nightmare Prompto found himself in. But it was particularly odd this time, because he was only _half_ in the dream, and though he was paralyzed by sleep, a distant part of him was aware that his chest was getting tight. Dream-Prompto waved little, chubby hands in the dark, screaming his lonely misery to the ceiling, each wail making his chest constrict more and more as his dream-self cried, wishing for someone, _anyone_ to come and show him even the slightest bit of care and affection-

Something stabbed Prompto in the heart, and he jolted upright in his sleeping bag, clutching his chest as one of the most horrible pains he'd ever experienced shot through him. "Ahh!" He fumbled for his glasses out of instinct, shoving them onto his face and looking down at his chest to make sure something wasn't _actually_ stabbing him.

His sudden shout had both Ignis and Gladio startling awake, and both of the older men turned to stare at him in groggy confusion. Ignis was able to shake off his sleepiness first, and he quickly retrieved his own glasses while Prompto curled up in a ball, whimpering.

"Hey, Prompto, what's wrong?" Gladio asked gruffly, leveraging himself up on his arms and dragging a huge hand through his mussed up hair to wake himself a bit more.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW! _HEARTBURN_!" Prompto squeaked out, and Gladio's expression darkened.

"That's what you woke us up at…" The Shield checked his watch, incredulity obvious on his face as he ground out, " _One fourteen in the morning?"_

" _Yes_ , because this seriously fucking hurts!" Prompto hissed, looking at Ignis with pleading eyes- thankfully the advisor was already digging through his first aid kit. A particularly sharp pain had Prompto biting his hand to stifle his cry, and a few tears gathered in his eyes. "Oh god, I'm dying!" He moaned, "Ignis, you're a wonderful friend, but I blame your amazing cooking for my demise!"

Ignis shook his head as he handed over two pastel-colored antacid tablets, "Why thank you, I've always wanted to hear that my meals are to _die for."_ He said primly, keeping his face straight, then sternly said, "Make sure you chew those thoroughly. I know the texture isn't the best, but it will help within minutes. Right now, we need to correct your posture."

The royal Advisor made his way across the tent and helped Prompto uncurl from his little ball, patting his shoulder when the gunner let out pained noises, a strangled gagging noise accompanying the movement. Sitting Prompto up straight, he said, "This is the first time you've reacted poorly to my cooking, perhaps I shall lessen the spices a bit for you next time I make my copycat chili."

Prompto pouted, "Aww! But that one's my favorite!" He whined, giving Ignis his signature puppy dog eyes.

Gladio rolled his own eyes, "Would you rather have heartburn again?" He grunted, "And you might want to pipe down, you might disturb the princess' beauty sleep with your racket." He said snidely, turning to look into the other corner of the tent. Prompto watched Gladio's eyebrow climb into his hairline as a second or two passed when no witty response came back.

Prompto was expecting a sarcastic reply from the Prince, but when he turned to look as well, he was confused when he saw that Noctis _was_ still asleep. Gladio looked equally stunned.

"Oh now that's just not fair," Gladio said, _loudly_ , "How in the heck did he manage to sleep through your shouting?!"

"Gladio…" Ignis sighed, seeing where the Shield was going with this, "Leave Noctis be, you know he hasn't been sleeping well since the treaty was announced, he's worried about the Empire pulling something while he's away from the Capitol."

"That's not the point, Iggy!" Gladio growled, "He's _still_ asleep, when we both woke up at the first shout!"

"I-I'm s-sorry…." Prompto stuttered out, eyes wide, face going pale as he saw Gladio's anger. He shrank further back as he watched an angry Gladio lumber to his feet and move toward the lump covered by a heavy sleeping bag in the corner, "I- I didn't mean to wake you guys up for nothing! Honest! I'll just… I'll just deal with it by myself next time, I promise!" Prompto begged, feeling the pain-driven tears in his eyes be replaced by ones of embarrassment and shame. "C'mon, I don't care that Noct is still asleep, I shouldn't have disturbed any of you so late at n-night… let him sleep, it's not important..."

"That's not it, Prompto," Ignis said kindly, apparently thinking his tears were entirely from the heartburn, "You are obviously in quite a bit of pain, and I don't mind waking up to help a friend. What Gladio is upset about is that Noctis has slept through quite a loud commotion, and it is dangerous for him to be such a heavy sleeper. For instance, imagine instead of heartburn, we were shouting because of a daemon attack, or we were battling an assassin. It would be extremely dangerous for the Prince to sleep through such a scenario. This _is_ important."

Prompto frowned deeper as he considered that. Noct could fall asleep anywhere, anytime that he had a mind to it, but he usually wasn't an actual heavy sleeper. He woke up through the night when everyone else was rustling around just fine, he just didn't like to get up in the mornings.

"Rise and shine, Princess!" Gladio announced loudly, and both Ignis and Prompto turned to see him holding up a corner of the sleeping bag Noctis was underneath, reaching down as he looked over at Prompto. Prompto began to frown when he noticed, from the little bit of his friend that was visible in the dark, how pale Noctis' face seemed to be, and that there was an odd-colored _something_ splattered on the blanket he was sleeping on.

Gladio, who was still speaking, apparently didn't notice anything, mostly because he wasn't even looking at Noct, instead intent on giving Prompto an explanatory lecture: "Iggy's right, it could make a situation go from bad to worse if the Prince wasn't ready to defend himself at a moment's notice." As the Royal Shield spoke, he absentmindedly reached down and shook Noctis' shoulder roughly, "It's better th-"

Screams of absolute agony and terror rent the night.

Shocked to his core, Prompto's brain could barely comprehend as a sudden explosion of movement erupted under Gladio's hand; something white and black and dripping _red_ thrashed its way out from under the heavy blanket and scrabbled towards the far side of the tent, away from the three of them, its legs dragging dead behind it like some horror movie zombie as a veritable pool of blood followed the creature which was shrieking fit to wake the dead, it's body twisting and contorting on limbs that were literally on fire and flaking into ashes even as he watched, and the thing hit the wall of the tent, screeching and clawing at the fabric and _where was Noctis? How did a daemon get into their tent? Why did that disintegrating monstrosity look like it was wearing clothing? Why was It under Noctis' bedding-?_

 _ **Click.**_

Prompto's own screams quickly joined that of his best friend in the world because _that thing was Noctis_ and he was burning alive as Prompto watched and he was covered in so much blood and it looked like his legs were paralyzed because he was crawling so awkwardly, dragging them behind him and his face was so molten with fire it looked like his eyes were glowing a violent pink before those same eyes were screwed up as Noctis _Noctis_ _ **Noctis**_ let out another _**scream**_ of anguish and oh gods WHAT DO WE DO WHAT DO WE DO!?

Prompto wasn't aware he was moving or that he was screaming the words in his mind out loud until Gladio was suddenly physically dragging him away from Noctis, Prompto's arms still outstretched with the need to somehow comfort his friend, to shield him from whatever the ever living _fuck_ was happening and-

"PROMPTO!" Gladio's bear roar was _barely_ audible over the dying animal noises Noctis was emitting, but the emotion in it stopped Prompto's panicking brain in its tracks, even if only for a second. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"THEN WHAT DO I DO?" Prompto screamed back, the fear turning to impotent rage so quick he almost felt dizzy as he clawed at the huge hands that were keeping him from getting to Noctis, who was screaming like a banshee in the corner, scattering ash everywhere as Noctis tried to twist around, looking for another escape route, and ended up falling into a heap. Keens like a dying thing escaped the molten throat and Noctis began to sob and dry heave where he was sprawled on the ground, _glowing_ eyes clenched shut against tears and pain.

Tears burned in Prompto's own eyes as he was forced to watch, helpless, as his friend smoldered in the corner, skin turned silver and black and _red_ from blood that was flowing freely from some slash on his stomach visible where the scorched fabric had ridden up, revealing equally-horrifying gashes in his back that looked like they had been partially burned shut from the flames.

Prompto's entire world was crashing down around him, and all he could ask was, _why? Why? WHY?_

Ignis, ever the level-headed one, was the only member of the party who _wasn't_ shouting; in fact, the Prince's advisor was oddly silent, his face white as he surveyed the situation, but his green eyes were alight with an inner fire, a determined gleam shining in them as he immediately dropped to the floor, dragged the closest bag towards him, and proceeded to empty their entire stock of energy-shots, bottled drinks, and novelty nick-nacks onto the floor.

Prompto was flabbergasted, until he remembered that Noctis had been experimenting with infusing different drinks with healing spells. It had come as a shock to pretty much everyone when Noctis had cast his first healing spell, since that particular branch of magic had been relegated to Oracles since ancient times, and no one else bonded to either Noctis or Regis himself had been able to replicate the spells with any degree of effectiveness.

The most that one of the Kingsglaive members had been able to do was seal a papercut, but that in an of itself had drained the Glaive of so much energy he'd collapsed, and the King himself had been weakened and left breathless for a few hours afterward. Ignis and the others had straight up refused to try channeling a healing spell through Noctis after that fiasco had landed the King in a hospital bed, so Noctis had taken to experimenting with storing his magic for later use.

Somewhere down the line, they had discovered that liquid held magic much more readily than solids, and that small, concentrated drinks such as energy shots, coffee, or bitter, unsweetened teas held the magic properties the most, and had proceeded to stock up on every available kind of drink to test it on. Since leaving the capitol and having a limited budget, they had been buying discount generics to take along, since you could buy a case-full of knock-off Potions compared for the price of two or three high-end energy shots like the name-brand Elixirs, _even if_ name-brands healed more in one go. Potions only cost 50 gil, after all.

Ignis had natched up the only bottle of Hi-Elixir they had been able to afford, all _four-hundred gil_ for _two ounces_ of it. Hands covered in fancy silver gloves expertly snapped the seal on the precious bottle, twisting the cap harshly and then immediately re-tightening it a bit, probably so it wouldn't spill.

Noctis' cries had died down into breathy, ragged whimpers, the sound of it harsh in the near-silence that had suddenly engulfed the tent.

Rational thought was slowly making its way back into Prompto's brain as he watched Ignis tip-toeing closer to where Noct had fallen, trying not to spook their distraught friend as he held the little plastic bottle aloft. Noctis apparently, could hear or see him still, because he let out a terrified, gurgling scream and cried harder, the sobs shaking his broken body, but made no attempts to move that Prompto could see.

Numbly, Prompto ducked out of Gladio's arms and fell to the floor himself, scrounging around the blood and- was that puke? When had someone thrown up? Was tha what he'd seen earier? Poor _noctis_ -stained blankets in search of his cell-phone.

When he found it, to his despair, the device refused to turn on, despite being at nearly full charge a few hours ago. Pain lanced through his heart again, and Prompto choked on a gasp, not wanting to distract Ignis and Gladio from their much more important task of helping Noct. Snatching up Ignis' cell phone, then Gladio's, and even Noctis' cells yielded similar results: none of their phones had any kind of charge, despite having full batteries before this nightmarish incident began.

 _They couldn't call for help_.

Another, weaker scream behind him had Prompto turning around, unwilling to face the horror of his friend's injuries but equally unwilling to keep his eyes away any longer, in case he missed something life-savingly-important.

He apparently chose to turn around at the perfect time.

Ignis had finally managed to get close to Noctis, despite the Prince's heartrending screams of terror, and was hovering over him, opened Hi-Elixer in hand, ready to tip the contents down Noctis' throat, when _something_ flared around the tent.

Dazzled, Prompto had to blink rapidly as a light that was impossibly _black_ flashed, and out of the _bright? d_ arkness came a blinding white creature with abyssal eyes and a crooked red horn on its head.

The tiny creature, no bigger than a household cat, let out what could only be described as angry _squeaks_ , standing between Ignis and Noctis, back bowed like a dog at play, but from the lashing tail, Prompto knew this new addition was _not_ playing around. Ignis jerked back at the sudden appearance of the creature, but was apparently not to be deterred when he was so close to saving his friend.

Ignis' hands were descending, towards Noctis' face, ready to administer the healing magic, ignoring the aggressive and loud creature now standing over Noctis while Gladio got ready to manhandle the animal-

Tiny teeth sank into Ignis' hand, forcing him to drop the Hi-Elixer; the priceless tonic tumbled out of the advisor's hands even as Gladio jumped forward,the bottle spilling iridescent liquid out as it fell; the creature released it's grip on Ignis' hand and leapt in front of the magic-infused drink before it could land on a limp Noctis, any chance of the errant liquid having the chance to heal Noctis through physical contact dashed in an instant.

The energy shot splattered as it impacted the creature, which let out an agonized yelp as the magic burned at its fur, sizzling ominously; the creature stumbled, panting for breath, and Prompto noticed through a kind of dazed fog that the animal's fur had already been ragged and streaked with soot and blood, with dark burns now painting themselves into it's hide from the _Elixir_. In some disturbed way, it almost looked like a mirror to his tortured friend.

Unbidden, the set-up to a disturbingly violent joke entered Prompto's mind: _What's black, white, and red all over?_

The creature whirled around, teeth flashing, and a wave of purple light erupted from the creature, forcing Ignis and Gladio back to the edge of the tent near Prompto, who was confused, because it barely felt like anyone had jostled him backwards.

Suddenly, Prompto's ears picked up a strangled, muffled sound, and to his terror, he saw the white creature turning on Noctis, bending it's snout down towards his face, there was a strange whispering in the back of Prompto' mind-

 _Oh god oh god its going to bite him_ , Prompto thought, about to race forward, heedless of the sparking purple light around him that resisted his movement but began to give way after a second, the same light that was apparently binding the much physically-stronger Ignis and Gladio in place-

\- the creature bent its head, and nuzzled against Noctis' face, gently, affectionately. A sad sound escaped the creature as it pressed its snout against Noctis' forehead, snuffing out the flames there. Prompto blinked as what he had just seen sank in. _The creature was healing Noctis?!_ But the nuzzle had elicited a gasp from the Prince, who now began crying anew, jaw working as barely-intelligible words could be heard, Prompto freezing in place to better hear them.

" _For-get me_ … _.he_ - _lp_ _her, help Lu-na!_ "

Luna? Lady Lunafreya? What was Noctis talking about? And why did it sound like he was addressing the creature? Even as he watched, one of Noctis' smoldering hands twitched, but that was all his friend could manage. The creature let out a pathetic sounding whine, ears drooping back as it watched Noct struggle to even move.

Beside him, Gladio and Ignis were struggling with their purple restraints, calling out to Noctis, shouting for the animal to get away from their friend; they were not at a good angle to see that the creature appeared to be _helping_ Noct, but all they could see or hear was Noctis gasping the words ' _help'_.

Prompto though, he'd always had the best hearing of the group apart from Noctis. And he could hear every garbled word as it came out of his burning friend's mouth, every strange whisper that sounded on the edge of comprehension, even as the creature, still panting for breath, backed up a few steps, bushy tail lashing from side to side again. Noctis croaked out a " _Thank you."_ to the creature and fell entirely limp, all of the pent-up tension in his body draining away as his eyes closed, hiding the otherworldly glow.

Ignis and Gladio were both all-out shouting now, even Ignis' cool composure gone at the sight of his possibly-dead friend. Gladio was swearing up a storm, bellowing in rage at the sight of the creature's face, covered in Noctis' blood as the animal did an odd flip, letting out a desperate-sounding yelp as a ruby light flared around it, illuminating the room and

Prompto's world went black as the pain in his heart, which had begun to abate, flared to life again in unforgiving agony.

Right before he joined Noctis in unconsciousness, the whispers at the edge of his hearing became clear for just a moment:

 _I'm so sorry_


End file.
